


Till death do us part (and beyond that)

by Leviana



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviana/pseuds/Leviana
Summary: “Have we met before? You seam so familiar.”“We have. A long time ago. I’m Rukia. Nice to meet you again Rentaro.”





	Till death do us part (and beyond that)

i.

“Have we met before? You seam so familiar.”

“We have. A long time ago. I’m Rukia. Nice to meet you again Rentaro.”

ii.

“Rukia! Don’t you dare walk out that door!”

“I have to. I’m sorry.”

“You’ll die if you go there.”

“Better me than you. I love you!”

“Rukia!”

iii.

“Rukia, will you marry me?”

“Of course I will! I love you, Rentaro.”

iv.

“Go away!”

“Never. If you die, I die with you.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“That’s ok.”

v.

“Will this work, Rukia?”

“I hope so. It’s not like I could have tested it beforehand.”

“Ok. See you in the next life.”

“Yeah, see you too”

vi.

“Why do you always forget? Its not fair!”

“Forget what Rukia?”

“Us. The last 7 times we met. The last 280 years.”

“What are you talking about?”

vii.

“Whats your name?”

“I'm Rukia,”

“Nice to meet you. I'm Rentaro. Do you wanna play catch?”

viii.

“Why do we usually die so violent?”

“I have no idea. Maybe the gods are punishing us for breaking the rules.”

“Maybe”

ix.

“I think I figured out why I never really remember, Rukia.”

“Why?”

“You figured out how to come back. I just did what you told me to. It has always been your knowledge, not mine.”

“That, kind of, makes sense.”

x.

“I don't wanna lose you to this stupid war, Rentaro!”

“I have to fight. It would be unhonorable not to.”

“I know. That’s not what I meant. I’ll figure something out so we can always stay together.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,
> 
> I hope you liked it. If you did maybe leave kudos or a comment, it would really make my day =)
> 
> Lot of love,  
> Levi


End file.
